


I'll Take You to the Jewelry Shop

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Tobin decide to make a stop before their game against France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You to the Jewelry Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know you needed some Preath, so I came up with this quick idea. Hope you like it!

"What are we doing here?" Tobin asked as she went through the store looking through all the glass cases.

"You know how I like to go shopping on game day. It helps relax me. I could use a little extra motivation to play really well considering that these are some of the best teams in the world and I need to prove myself for Rio." Christen answered as she scanned through the the rows of rings and earrings.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Jill would be crazy to leave you off the roster? You're going to be fine." Tobin reminded the younger woman before stepping into the spot next to her, pretending to be interested in all the jewelry in front of her.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to just make the roster? Making the roster is one thing, Tobs, playing in the Olympics is another. I don't want to ride the bench the entire tournament."

"Well you could always ride me back at the hotel." Tobin suggested, not even looking up from the display cases, but trying to hide the smirk from her girlfriend's gaze.

"Tobin!" Christen slapped her girlfriend on the arm, but she also couldn't help the slight blush forming on her cheeks. She always got flustered when Tobin said these things out in public as if they were no big deal.

The small outburst caused enough of a commotion to gain the attention of the workers. One of the nice ladies approached them with a warm smile on her face. "Anything I can help you two with?"

"No, we're just looking, but thank you." Christen answered, giving the woman a smile in return.

The worker gave a nod before walking over to offer assistance to the other customers. Christen was paying extra attention to a pair of earrings that she liked when she felt Tobin slide in next to her.

"You know, if you really need some motivation to play well, I think I can be of some help." Tobin wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Christen rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before turning back to the display cases. "You can't always bribe me with sex, Tobin."

Tobin scoffed before wrapping an arm around Press' shoulders. "And why not?"

"Because we tend to have sex after the game anyways."

"I can always step up my game in the bedroom if needed. Make sure you come a few extra times."

Christen shook her head as she pushed the older woman away from her. "Stop it. Why don't you go find some place for us to eat, so I can get some real shopping done?"

"Sounds good to me. Call me when you're done." Tobin said, reaching over and giving Christen's hand a quick squeeze before leaving the shop.

 

* * *

  
After the game against France where they were miraculously able to come away with a win due to a goal from Alex in stoppage time, Tobin followed Christen back to the room she was sharing with Mal. The midfielder wanted nothing more than to take a nap before they all went out for dinner that night, so that's what they did.

Christen ended up waking before Tobin did and began to get ready for the night out.

"Hey, Tobs, can you remind me to stop by that jewelry store tomorrow before we leave? I need to return these." The younger woman gesturing to the earrings in her hand.

"Why? I thought you liked them."

"I did. But I barely played today, so I don't think I deserve to keep them." Christen closed the box to said earrings before walking over to the desk and placing it back in the bag from the store. "Oh, that reminds me, I bought something for you."

Tobin froze. For whatever reason, her mind immediately thought of an engagement ring. This made Tobin start panicking a little. Even though she hadn't bought the ring yet, Tobin had set her mind on being the one to propose. And without thinking that's exactly what she started voicing.

"That better not be a ring because that's not fair! I wanted to be the one to buy the ring and set up some ridiculously romantic night and write the cheesiest speech and propose to the beautiful girl and slide the ring on her finger when she said yes." Christen started laughing, effectively putting an end to Tobin's rambling. "Why are you laughing at me? Stop laughing at me!"

With a box in hand, Christen made her way over her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You're really cute when you start rambling."

"I wasn't rambling." 

"Uh huh, whatever you say. But for your information, I didn't get you a ring. And even if it was an engagement ring, why would I take you shopping with me for it?"

One of Tobin's hand reached up and she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as she let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I didn't think of that." In an attempt to change the subject and forget the little freak out, Tobin turned back to Christen's gift. "So what did you get me?"

"I got you one of those sandalwood bracelets. It has one medium-sized stone. I think it's called Chalcedony. One of the signs said it represented generosity of spirit which I felt was a perfect description of you. You're kind and sweet and compassionate and amazing. You're basically a personification of the golden rule of life and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Christen said sincerely while pulling the bracelet out of the box and handing it to Tobin. 

"I love it." Tobin stated, rolling the bracelet onto her wrist and turning her hand over to examine it. She pressed a light kiss to Christen's lips as a thank you before going back and looking it over. "Can I ask why you bought it for me?"

Press opened up Tobin's arms before placing them back around herself. "Well for one, I thought this would be a little more your style compared to some of things the store was selling. But it's also because I want to give you something that reminds you of me." Christen reached down to take Tobin's hand in hers. "Once we go back to our club teams, we probably won't be able to see each other much, if at all, before the games in April. I think that's the longest we'll be away from each other since you went to Paris."

"I can still come visit."

"You could, but I'm pretty sure that your club needs you."

"Nah, haven't you heard, we're pretty stacked this year. I'm sure they won't miss me. At least not as much as I'll be missing you."

And it was true. Even though they can call, text, or Skype everyday, it never compared to actually being with one another. Tobin was the one always counting down not just the days but the hours until the two of them saw each other next. Her teammates had to deal with her constant rants of how much she missed her girlfriend and how it sucked that they weren't on the same club team, but Tobin didn't care. She was smitten with Christen Press and didn't care who knew, well except for the press and the rest of the world. As much as she loved her fans, keeping this relationship between the two of them and those close to them just made it that much more special. 

"Aww, I'll miss you too. But you should probably stay and train with your club team because this year the Red Stars are winning the championship."

"Oh really? You think you can beat us?"

"I know we can."

"And what makes you so sure there, superstar."

"Because if you beat us, then I might have to reject that marriage proposal you've got cooking up."

"You wouldn't." Tobin challenged, narrowing her eyes at the woman before her.

"You're right, I probably wouldn't. But it was worth a shot."

Tobin let out a laugh before pulling the woman into a hug. Press rested her chin on Tobin's shoulder and enjoyed the comfort that being in Tobin's arms always brought her. The older woman began whispering in the brunette's ear, her tone changing to a more serious one. "You know I love you, right?" Tobin asked, earning a nod that she felt rather than saw. "Good because I want you to know that I am planning on doing all of those things I was rambling on about earlier. You're it for me, babe."

Christen pulled her head off of Tobin's shoulder before kissing the midfielder. "Good because I'll have you know that I already have my answer ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr @littlesass


End file.
